


Hard Habit to Break

by ridgeline



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Fucked Up Relationship, Hate Sex I Guess, M/M, Slice of Gore, Your Body were Your Cage, in hell
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 如今Pierce已经死了，算是知道了当初他害怕的到底是什么；印记织就的牢笼之外还有更难以摆脱的牢笼，他就是他自己的监狱。





	Hard Habit to Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hard Habit to Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941781) by [ridgeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline)



To the strand a picnic plan for you and me  
A rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree

 

 

在地狱呆了一段时间之后，因为没有昼夜之分，Pierce最终习惯了用生物钟来计算时间。这件事的意义在于：每天接近凌晨的时候，新一轮的折磨就又开始了。Pierce起床，开始又一天的 _日常生活_ ，做他总是在做的那些事，说他总是在说的那些话，假装不知道自己正处于无穷无尽的循环之中。麻木，而且无动于衷。

 

他什么感觉都没有。

 

大部分循环都是发生在史前，非常漫长，非常枯燥，有很多沙子和很多羊，总是以Abel倒地作为结束；还有一些是发生在大洪水期间——也是他最讨厌的部分，无穷尽地醒来，溺毙，醒来，溺毙，憎恨自己的永生和某块过于尖锐的石头；有一些发生在一战期间（伤寒、拉肚子、无法克制的饥饿、炮弹落在非常近的地方，让耳朵和鼻子流血），有一些发生在二战期间（毒气、迫击炮、空袭，空袭，更多的空袭）。Pierce比较喜欢的那些循环通常发生在二十年代和七十年代，至少你知道帮派战争期间会发生什么。在最终有人拿着冲锋枪冲进棋牌室扫射之前，Pierce可以过上几个星期的舒心生活，每天吃炸火腿和热的豆子汤，晚上睡在一张正经的床上，需要做的只不过是假装自己因为压力得了严重的胃溃疡。

 

最好的那些循环，永远都是发生在现代的那些。Pierce非常珍爱微波炉，抽水马桶，流媒体和随时随地都能买到的阿司匹林。只不过可惜的是，它们很少出现，而且往往持续时间不长。

 

毕竟进入二十世纪之后，除了九十年代，他很少遇到恶魔们觉得他需要动用良心的抉择。

 

总的来说，Pierce对地狱适应得很不错。习惯了之后，应付循环的要诀就是在视其他人为无物的同时，让正在监控室里监控的恶魔们觉得他真的很痛苦，很内疚，每天都活在地狱之中（讽刺！）。而通常来说，他很擅长表演。

 

这又不是他的错。

 

不过只有一件事，是Pierce始终不太能适应的。

 

在某个时间段，Lucifer悄无声息回到了地狱，而且开始时不时地来拜访Pierce的小小私人地狱。

 

通常是循环的背景是现代的时候，Lucifer总是悄无声息地出现，有时是傍晚，有时是深夜，有时是清晨。无论Pierce是住在汽车旅馆还是单身公寓，上锁的门对Lucifer来说都毫无意义。等Pierce下班或者离开sinnerman会议回家，Lucifer往往已经在Pierce的住处消磨了几个小时了，扫荡了冰箱，叫了外卖。他总是抱着披萨盒，穿着旅馆浴袍，窝在沙发里面，喝得烂醉，面无表情地看着电视上的真人秀。一如既往，充满了戏剧性，确保所有人都深切了解 _大少爷_ 很伤心。

 

一般来说，Pierce都尽力无视Lucifer，继续自己的日常生活。因为到头来，他知道Lucifer知道这档子 _循环_ 对他来说，不过是演戏。

 

不然还能怎么办？大约两百次循环之前，他们已经试过开膛破肚、扔进强酸池、绑在锯床上切成一英寸大小的碎片了。

 

甚至在Pierce还活着的时候，他们就已经试过了。

 

所以就像这样，Pierce继续服刑，做一个模范囚犯；而Lucifer时不时溜进他的牢房，假装自己依然生活在地球上，只是不得不暂时远离他所爱的人们。反正只要他呆在Pierce附近，循环就不至于崩坏。当然，寻欢作乐和彻夜放纵是不可能的了，但也许Lucifer决定了罪案电视剧联播和双倍乳酪腊肠披萨也能凑合。

 

大多数时候，他们都互相不理睬，像一对正在冷战，但是又得罪不起对方背后帮派的狱友；尽力无视对方的存在，任由浴缸边上的湿毛巾和多余的牙刷留在原地。

 

地球上一定是发生了什么事情：一次相当成功的驱魔，第三次世界大战，天国降临，一夜之间所有人类都有了坚定的光耀信仰，让Lucifer无可遁形；Chloe在一次任务中出了意外，但是不出意外地没有下地狱。不管是什么，Pierce都既不关心，也不在乎，而且在大约第六十次循环之后就失去了嘲讽的胃口。

 

所以到头来，Pierce也并不意外他们睡到了一起。

 

他很确定Lucifer有通过电话叫应招女郎上门，或者应招男士，相当确定Lucifer和他还住在芝加哥时的邻居发生了关系，多半睡过90年代他在波哥大住的那栋楼里的绝大多数人，绝对还有他工作过的几个分局里面的一些警官。当然，他们都是来自Pierce记忆的复制品，不过也许Lucifer并不是特别挑剔。

 

那些警察，她们绝大多数都看起来不像Chloe。完全不像。

 

所以，当Lucifer第一次穿着浴袍出现在他卧室门口的时候，Pierce并没有感觉到惊讶。在接下来的一百次循环里，他也同样没有。

 

过了一段时间之后，Pierce就不再计数了。

 

关于地狱，有一件事是恒定的，那就是永远在循环。一切都是循环，而恶魔们通常十分照本宣科。谁知道呢？也许他们也有私人生活，制定好程序自动运转总是更容易。经过六十次半裸地在沙漠中晒掉皮，三十次在漫天洪水里面挣扎，二十次在伏尔加河边上三英尺深的泥浆里面跋涉之后，就是两次芝加哥，六次洛杉矶。

 

Charlotte Richards其实没有那么特别，就算是有天使抱着她，亲自护送她的灵魂上天堂也是（好大的阵仗！）。洛杉矶之旅真正要命的地方是，每次循环开始，Pierce站在奥黑尔机场里面，提着行李，看着数字板上下一班去往洛杉矶的航班的时间的提示，都无法克制地想要调头就走。Charlotte Richards不是他刑期的开始，也不是结束。

 

当Pierce在内心深处疯狂地尖叫，咆哮，威胁自己，但是却无法自控、面无表情地递出机票的时候才是。

 

每一次Pierce在洛杉矶循环人生最后几个月的时候，Lucifer都会在某个时间点出现在Pierce借住的公寓门口，迈步而入，仿佛他是这里的主人。但是他永远、永远也不会跟着Pierce去分局。在那里，有一个更加活泼、快活而且盲目的版本的Lucifer等着Pierce，每天都在那里，坐在Chloe的桌子上，眼巴巴地望着 _警探_ 每一个最细微的表情和动作 _，_ 盼着一些永远也不会来临的 _奖赏_ 。

 

要区分他们很容易。

 

Pierce呆在自己的办公室里面，透过百叶窗看出去，看着这一个Lucifer在大厅里面笑容灿烂，说着愚蠢的话，想到正在他的公寓里面，面无表情地看电视的那一个。

 

他发现自己不再肯定哪一个才是真的。

 

大约六次在洛杉矶的循环之后，Lucifer会在某天深夜上Pierce的床，性爱本身不好也不坏，但是Lucifer很少忘记Pierce的体质，或者他到底能承受多少。Lucifer偶尔会突然放弃主动权，但是显然觉得那索然无味，因为Pierce对他没有什么想法，也没有什么渴求。很早以前，Pierce就明白了自己不可能真的伤害到Lucifer，你没法冻结密西西比河，摧毁古老的恒星。而他并不疯狂，不像是Lucifer，对做重复的事情一直到得出不一样的结果不感兴趣。

 

但是当Pierce躺在床上，双眼圆睁，看Lucifer披着松开的衬衫，骑在他胸膛上，双手扼住他的脖子，一阵战栗还是会顺着Pierce的脊椎燃烧下去。有时Lucifer会松手，有时不会，Pierce两种结果都能接受。

 

因为不管结果是什么，Lucifer都会凝视着他，表情厌倦而又无可奈何，好像Pierce是仅剩的唯一事物。

 

最坏的循环——

 

最坏的循环不是来到洛杉矶，是单独的，独立出来的一天。

 

它很少发生，但是很难被错认。

 

Pierce永远都会记得那个场景：中南区的破败居民楼，二楼弥漫着老鼠尿臭味，大厅里面都是散落的希腊雕塑和不出名的油画仿制品。但是很快，地板就会被鲜血和羽毛覆盖，在五把冲锋枪扫射之中，Lucifer将会尖叫上整整五分钟。他挨了每一颗发射出来的子弹，被打得血肉模糊，背上的骨头从深红色的断裂羽毛下面露出来，但是Chloe会是安全的，基本上安全，而且无知无觉。之后Lucifer会回来，像绘画和书籍里面的复仇天使一样穿窗而过，最终要了Pierce的命。

 

恶魔们搞错了一个细节：单凭Pierce躺在自己的血泊里面的表白，并不能判断这件事到底能不能影响他。

 

如今Pierce已经死了，算是知道了当初他害怕的到底是什么；印记织就的牢笼之外还有更难以摆脱的牢笼，他就是他自己的监狱。

 

到头来，地狱还是有用的，只不过是以Pierce——或者任何人都没有预料到的方式。地狱就是孤寂，永恒的孤寂，再也不会有什么东西改变了。

 

_在你自己的地狱里面，没有人可以听到你在说什么。_

 

有一次，在这个循环结束之后，Pierce又回到了芝加哥，和凶杀组的警探们开了会，花了六个小时分析他们手头的一个连环凶杀案的线索，决定是时候让FBI介入了。在晚上的时候，Lucifer来了，他们上了床，之后都懒得移动，就继续躺在床上。Pierce浑身是汗，昏昏欲睡，依然觉得胸口有撕裂的疼痛。幻痛，有时会持续一会儿，但是没什么大不了的。

 

“我昨天杀了你吗？”过了一会儿，Lucifer问道，声音漫不经心。

 

“是的，”Pierce回答，闭上了眼睛。

 

“然后你告诉我，我会下地狱，永生永世。”他继续说。

 

嘲讽的轻笑声回荡在黑暗的房间里面，不过他并不在乎。

 

_然后我说，_ Pierce想， _你也一样。_

 

 

FIN


End file.
